Recently, the insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) has gained increasing attention as a power semiconductor device satisfying both fast switching characteristic of the high power MOSFET and large power characteristic of the bipolar junction transistor (BJT). Among a variety of IGBT structures, the field stop (FS) type IGBT can be understood as the soft punch through type or shallow punch through type IGBT. This FS-IGBT can be understood to be a combination of non-punch through (NPT) IGBT and punch through (PT) IGBT technologies, according to which associated advantages such as low saturation collector voltage (Vice, sat), easy parallel operation and ruggedness are provided.
Nevertheless, such fast switching characteristic of the FS-IGBT can result in shortcoming of increased EMI noise during turn-off switching.